


It's Time

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles thinks about being a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

"How about naming it after mom and Tara if it's a girl?"

Giles just 'hhhmmmed' and continued to put away clothes. How could an actual person be that small? He'd been ready from the moment he'd found out, but now the actual moment was close, he was getting, what was the term Buffy used? Wigged.

"And if it's a boy, maybe after your dad and maybe Oz. Daniel is a nice strong name."

"Sure, okay. Whatever you want love."

He was going to be a father. Something he'd wanted forever. It was going to be real.

"Or we could name it after the Mayor. I think Richard Wilkins Giles had a wonderful ring to it."

"What? Whatever are you going on about?'

"Nothing. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I know, but...."

"But nothing, you'll be a great a dad."

She stood there hands on her hips, her belly sticking out quite comically. She looked radiant, more beautiful than ever. He just smiled and wondered how he deserved the love of this wonderful woman, his wife. Just then her face went from a smile to one of discomfort.

"Buffy?"

"It's time," she whispered as a wet spot formed on the floor.


End file.
